


Кольцевая

by WTF_Starbucks_2019



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2019
Summary: – А что это, собственно, за дорога?– Простите?– Ну, железная дорога. Где мы работаем. Куда она ведет?– А, – говорит бухгалтер. – Это кольцевая.





	Кольцевая

**Author's Note:**

> Если кто-то усмотрит тут намек на сами-знаете-какую железнодорожную станцию, знайте – вы усмотрели правильно.

Новый мир выглядит хорошо забытым старым. Баки знает, о чем говорит: он по хорошо забытому может хоть сейчас диссертацию защитить. Новый мир сводится – пока – к одному городку, который неуловимо напоминает Баки все города Восточной Европы, где он когда-либо прятался – но которого наверняка нет на картах. Баки уверен: если спросить жителей, окажется, что названия никто не знает. Между собой здешние называют его просто «Город». Баки помнит одну страну, которую вот так же именуют «Страной». Но нет, Тотошка, мы не в Земле обетованной. Кому бы мы там понадобились. 

– Ханаан, о Ханаан, – поет он за работой. Товарищ, который вместе с ним перетаскивает мешки с углем, косится на него, но лишь на секунду. Люди здесь нелюбопытны – раньше Баки посчитал бы это благословением. Они не пялятся даже на его железную руку, будто, переместившись сюда, лишились самого главного человеческого инстинкта. 

Может, это все-таки рай?

Откуда бы Господу знать, как должен выглядеть рай Баки Барнса, если он и сам как следует не помнит?

Но нет – любой даже самый завалящий божок знает, что для Баки не существует рая без Стива Роджерса. 

Для чистилища тут не так уж и плохо. Немножко напоминает СССР (« _Я хотел бы поговорить о вашей родине, сержант Барнс»_ ) – запыленными одинаковыми пятиэтажками. Но такие пятиэтажки (если память его не подводит – ха, ха, да он же просто король юмора!) стояли и в Бухаресте, и на окраинах Варшавы, и в Югославии. У домов – огромные дворы с зеленью. Тоже, правда, слегка присыпанной пылью, сероватой. А может, это и не пыль, а его, Баки, усталость. Давними вечерами, когда он еле тащился из доков, Бруклин казался ему вот так же припорошенным углем. 

Здесь все выглядят усталыми. Или контуженными. По вечерам, когда в сумерках люди почти механически бредут с никому не нужной работы, улицы – будто кадры из фильма про зомби. 

Но не Баки, который и сам полжизни провел как зомби, бросать в кого-то камень.

Работа – самое лучшее в этом чистилище, или как это все называется. Баки занимается почти тем же, чем занимался в Бруклине: разгружает поезда. Вместо портовых доков – двухэтажное здание вокзала, безнадежно старое, с эркерами и еле различимыми на стенах фресками незнакомых городов. Ни одного названия не различить. Товарняки – тяжелые, неповоротливые – единственное, что по-настоящему движется в этом городе. Ходят они нечасто, не соблюдая никакого расписания. Привозят самое разное: иногда Баки таскает на плечах мешки угля, совсем как раньше; иногда – коробки с консервами или ящики с фруктами, или вовсе неизвестный груз. Разгрузки немного, но Баки упорно является на работу каждый день – хотя и не помнит как следует, когда и кто его нанял. Когда нет поездов, ему находят занятие: то он белит потолок в зале ожидания (где стоят рядком деревянные стулья, но на стульях – никого), то развозит на маленьком фургоне привезенное добро по местным магазинам. 

После, в сумерках, он бредет домой с приятной усталостью в мышцах – усталостью от мирного труда, ничем не похожего на обычные миссии Солдата.

_«Твоя работа – дар для человечества»._

В первые дни он боялся наткнуться на Пирса; потом понял, что здесь все-таки слишком хорошо для ада. Теперь он избегает тех, остальных, что попал сюда вместе с ним. Как-то раз он замечает Сэма – на крыльце одного из полуподвальных магазинчиков, где продают алкоголь. Сэм пьян, он сидит на ступенях, покачивая в руке полупустую фляжку дешевого коньяка. Он пьяно морщит лоб, когда Баки помогает ему подняться.

– Ты ведь не думаешь, что Райли здесь, правда?

– Нет, – говорит Баки. – Но может быть, рано или поздно...

_Если мы будем хорошо себя вести._

_Если мы будем выполнять свою часть работы._

– Может, нас пустят туда... где ты найдешь Райли. 

– Стива здесь нет, – говорит Сэм, когда Баки дотаскивает его до квартиры в одной из пятиэтажек. Все тут расселены, у всех есть свое место. Кто бы ни занимался их маленьким чистилищем, он не меньше Гидры любит порядок. 

– Нет, – говорит Баки. Сэм согласно качает головой. Для него это – естественная причина того, что они с Баки пытаются обходить и не замечать друг друга. Стив склеил бы их, стал бы катализатором зарождающейся дружбы. 

Но Стива здесь нет. 

Это хорошо; это, скорее всего, означает, что Стив жив. Но Баки, оставив Сэма и возвращаясь теперь уже домой к себе – маленькую квартирку, получше, чем та, что была у него в Румынии, – неосознанно взглядывает вверх, на окно, ожидая, что оно будет светиться.

В этот вечер он впервые задумывается о поездах. 

Остаток недели (он думает, что это неделя, время течет здесь плохо, с перебоями, вокзальные часы все больше стоят) проходит рутинно: накануне выходных он приходит в маленький кабинет, где ему выписывают зарплату. Обычно после этого Баки идет в бар неподалеку, где из пятницы в пятницу повторяются одни и те же разговоры, а еще – на телевизоре под потолком показывают футбол и, сколько бы Баки не смотрел, там идет один и тот же футбольный матч. И не кончается. 

На сей раз перед тем, как пожелать даме-бухгалтеру хороших выходных и выйти, Баки спрашивает.

– А что это, собственно, за дорога?

– Простите? 

– Ну, железная дорога. Где мы работаем. Куда она ведет?

– А, – говорит бухгалтер. – Это кольцевая. 

Ну конечно.

– Поезда дальнего следования идут через мост. 

А вот это уже интереснее. Баки забирает деньги и идет к выходу, когда дама, глядя на него поверх очков, сообщает:

– Для вас, как для работника, проезд льготный.

Баки оборачивается.

– Но ведь здесь не ходят пассажирские.

– Не ходят, – соглашается бухгалтер. – Хороших вам выходных.

«Выходные», думает Баки. Почему бы и нет. 

Поезда ходят без расписания, но и у него полно времени. Вот чего у них у всех тут в избытке. 

Зал ожидания все еще пахнет побелкой. Плинтуса бы еще покрасить, думает Баки. И фрески обновить. Интересно, можно заказать у Него свежей краски? 

Он садится в деревянное лакированное кресло. Кроме него в зале – только небольшой лысоватый старичок. Баки нередко его тут видит. 

– Ждете поезда?

Баки кивает. 

– Вы не думаете, – спрашивает старик, – что Тот, кто забрал нас сюда – забрал только ненужных? Тех, кто там только помешает, без кого тамошняя жизнь гораздо лучше? Вам никогда это не приходило в голову?

Баки косится на него. На миг кажется, что перед ним Зола. Но Зола давно упокоился – как надеется Баки, в худшем мире, чем этот. 

Он дожидается поезда.

Пережидает бесконечное, муторное движение одинаковых вагонов. Иногда товарняки не останавливаются на их маленьком вокзале. Но этот потихоньку прекращает движение, и Баки запрыгивает в пустой вагон с приоткрытой дверью. Тут ничего нет, какие-то обрывки соломы на полу, и пахнет навозом. Может, в этом возили скот. Баки не знает, сколько времени будет стоять состав, и про себя готовится к длительному ожиданию. Но скоро поезд двигается и набирает ход. 

Тадах-тах-тах. Тадах-тах-тах. 

Он вспоминает, как они со Стивом играли в поезд, сделав «вагоны» из вышитых Сарой подушек. «Тадах-тах-тах. Куда мы едем, Стиви? На Запад? В Африку?»

Поезд идет по запыленному пейзажу, такому же монотонному, как шум колес. Сколько Баки не вглядывается, он не может увидеть никакого моста. У него начинает рябить в глазах от бесконечных елок, и сердце прыгает в груди, когда он видит вдалеке городок. Но, стоит товарняку подойти поближе, и он видит: это те же самые пятиэтажки. И скоро выпрыгивает из вагона на знакомом вокзале.

Кольцевая. 

Он обескуражен, но не расстроен (чтобы расстроить его по-настоящему, требуется нечто большее). 

Он бредет домой мимо маленькой обшарпанной церкви. Вспоминает старика на вокзале. Он думал, что Господь – или кто там этим занялся – прибрал сюда ненужных. В церкви, он знает, полагают, что все наоборот. Он заходит внутрь, сам не зная, зачем. Вряд ли у Него он получит благословение на поездку. 

Он вообще никогда не был с Баки особо щедрым. 

Баки стоит за колонной, не желая смешиваться с прихожанами. Священник долго рассказывает, что этот город – лишь этап, что Господь избрал их для чрезвычайно важного задания.

«Ты – мое задание», – вспоминает Баки.

– Все мы здесь проходим испытание и страдаем, ибо оторваны от наших близких, но это лишь потому, что нам по плечу ноша, которой они не вынесут...

Среди прихожан Баки замечает Ванду. Она внимательно слушает священника, подавшись вперед. Он вдруг думает: Солдат бы тоже слушал. Он не смог бы пройти мимо человека, обещающего ему миссию; обещающего, что позже он будет вознагражден. 

Баки торопится на выход. Ванда его не замечает. 

Он возвращается на перрон на следующий день. Стоит, курит папиросы без фильтра и вспоминает Стива. В небе – жаркое неприятное марево. Настоящее солнце здесь никогда не показывается. Товарняк сегодня тоже может не показаться: ходят они не каждый день. 

Но Баки все равно совершенно нечего делать. 

В конце концов в марево вплетается медленный стук колес – пока что очень тихий. Баки – или Солдат – вспоминает шум вертолетных лопастей, которые обычно слышал раньше, чем все остальные. Тяжелый, неповоротливый поезд медленно, будто через силу, подходит к перрону. На локомотиве – красная звезда, и это Баки совсем не удивляет. Ему всегда казалось, что поездами тут движет та же невидимая сила, которая каждый день заставляет их всех подниматься с кровати; та же неизвестная воля, которая нашла им квартиры и работу. Но сейчас за грязноватым стеклом он четко видит машиниста.

Баки подбегает к локомотиву, машет. Человек вздыхает и открывает дверцу. Он пожилой, прямой и светловолосый, и Баки едва не отшатывается. Но пересиливает себя и спрашивает:

– Поезд пойдет через мост?

– Хотите, так через мост, – равнодушно говорит машинист.

– Хочу, – говорит Баки.

Сперва он помогает с разгрузкой: хоть это и не его смена, он только рад немного потрудиться. А потом снова заскакивает в вагон. Изнутри вагон – как будто тот же самый, хоть Баки и не может в этом поклясться. Застарелый запах скота. Солома на полу. Машинист обещал, что поедет через мост.

Когда поезд медленно, трудно трогается с места, Баки не позволяет себе надеяться. Смотрит на елки усталым, привыкшим взглядом; и потому не замечает, когда они меняются; становятся выше, темнее. Воздух меняется, становится терпким, свежим – и сначала Баки вдыхает его полной грудью, а потом начинает кашлять – от пробравшегося в легкие мороза. 

Вокруг снег; горы, поросшие снегом, как травой, куда не кинешь взгляд. На вершинах гор недобро светятся ледники. 

Поезд выезжает на мост. 

Баки помнит его – хотя думал, что навсегда забыл, и осталось с ним только то, что было после.

_«Операция уже началась, сержант Барнс»._

Он зажмуривается в детском желании не видеть, но колеса грохочут по мосту неумолимо и медленно, давая ему возможность...

Наверное, единственную его возможность выбраться из Города. 

Ледяной ветер врывается в вагон.

Может быть, думает Баки, оледеневшей рукой вцепившись в приоткрытую дверь, может быть, теперь я смогу сделать все, как надо. Как следует истечь кровью. Перегрызть запястье второй руки. Не позволить им.

Умереть в овраге, как должен был – и может быть, у Гидры не будет такой власти, земля вернется на круги своя, и инопланетяне – или это были карающие ангелы – не явятся в Ваканду?

Думать некогда. Поезд идет по мосту слишком быстро для товарняка, белизна слепит глаза, надо решаться. 

Он помнит, как это – падать, помнит дикую боль от полуоторванной руки (он сперва не поверил ей, не связал хруст кости с этой ослепительной мукой, несколько секунд ждал, что она пройдет – не может же вся эта боль принадлежать ему одному).

Внизу, под мостом, мчится пропасть. Баки жмурится. Пальцы никак не желают отцепляться от двери, и раньше, чем он успевает по-настоящему решиться, железный стук прекращается. Товарняк знакомо тащится по обычным рельсам. 

Когда Баки открывает глаза, вдали маячат пятиэтажки. 

Старичок в зале ожидания провожает его взглядом, когда Баки в бешенстве от собственной трусости выходит с вокзала на маленькую площадь. Он заходит в бар. Берет почти безвкусное местное пиво. На экране команда в красном бьет угловой команде в белом. Идет добавленное время к первому тайму. 

Может, если Баки будет приходить сюда каждый день, красные когда-нибудь выиграют. 

Он тянет пиво в своем углу, когда в бар просачивается – и становится у стойки рядом с ним – тот самый старик.

– Вы когда-нибудь думали, – говорит он, – какое облегчение испытали те, другие? Конечно, среди нас наверняка есть те, по которым горько плакали. Горе всегда заслуживает уважения. А в облегчении постесняешься признаться. Но подумайте, сколько женщин вздохнуло с облегчением, когда их мужья рассыпались в пыль? Сколько детей тайком желало, чтобы родители наконец исчезли, вместе с ремнем и криком? Сколько родителей про себя мечтали избавиться от обузы? Конечно, они об этом не скажут. Они будут рыдать по тем, кого унесло, но ночью будут спокойнее спать, а днем станут счастливее, даже если сами себе в этом не признаются. Задумывались вы об этом?

Баки вспоминает Стива. «Это был не ты, Баки».

Стива, на которого через семьдесят лет свалилась обуза в виде давно забытого и похороненного друга. 

_«Конечно, они об этом не скажут»._

Стив сумел бы, думает Баки. Непременно прыгнул бы – направил же он самолет прямо в океан. Хотя, наверное, Стив и не стал бы в одиночку садиться в товарняк. Не искал бы выхода для себя одного. Он отыскал бы всех друзей, нашел бы правильные слова, уговорил бы объединиться. 

Одиночные миссии – удел Солдата, но эту он провалил. 

В понедельник он выходит на работу. Разгружает и провожает товарняки, не пытаясь больше поговорить с машинистом. В конце недели бухгалтер будто бы немного удивлена, что он пришел за получкой. Будто она и впрямь ожидала, что он уедет на том поезде. 

Но Баки начинает привыкать к Городу. Это у него от Солдата – тот мог привыкнуть к любым условиям. И здесь не так уж плохо, даже если солнца по-прежнему не видно. 

От церкви он теперь тоже держится подальше, но, обходя ее дворами, в одном из них натыкается на мальчишку. Того самого, который бросался паутиной. Сейчас парнишка ни на кого не бросается, сидит на облупившейся скамейке и крутит ручку приемника с длинной антенной. 

Баки присаживается с ним рядом.

– Что это ты ловишь?

Пока из приемника не вырывается ничего, кроме помех. 

– Ту сторону, – отвечает парнишка, напряженно вслушиваясь в белый шум. – Я его улучшил, как мог. Но пока он все равно плохо ловит. 

– Думаешь, с той стороны будут что-то нам передавать? 

Он пожимает плечами.

– Не знаю. Но я думаю, они волнуются. Думаю... кто-то наверняка сумеет передать сюда хоть что-нибудь.

Взгляд у него становится мечтательным. 

– Что, например?

– Инструкции. Новости. Что угодно. Главное – поймать. Не знаю, можно ли как-то расширить диапазон, но я попробую. 

Баки сидит с ним до вечера, оба они пытаются выловить в помехах и писке знакомые звуки. 

– Не сегодня, так завтра, – говорит парнишка. – Главное, не сдаваться. 

_Не сдаваться._

К следующей попытке Баки готовится, как Солдат. Оставляет позади страх и тоску. Важна только миссия. Поезда дальнего следования идут через мост. На сей раз вагон другой. Очень старый, со щелястыми досками. В таком наверняка перевозили по Техасу призовых бычков. Через щели видно сперва те же самые елки, и Баки – Солдат – замирает в ожидании, когда они сменятся белоснежными горами. Но поезд не торопится ехать через мост, пейзаж не меняется – но и в город они не возвращаются, и в конце концов Баки ложится на пол, глядя, как в щели мигает солнце, и засыпает.

Когда он просыпается, поезд стоит, и сперва Баки думает, что все пропустил, и снова на родной платформе. Он поднимается, все еще оглушенный сном, и видит, что дверь вагона заперта. Изнутри. Он пытается открыть – не выходит. Пытается вышибить дверь, грянувшись о нее железным плечом – это должно сработать, но не работает.

Через щели на темный пол ложатся яркие солнечные полосы.

Что-то не то. 

Когда Баки приникает к щели, за ней – не ожидаемая платформа, а что-то вроде оврага, заросшего с двух сторон белыми цветами. 

Чертовски знакомого оврага. 

Он вспоминает – с четкостью, которой Зола сотоварищи наверняка от него не ждали – что это такое. Бывшие железнодорожные пути, выходящие из тоннеля и идущие в никуда. Они со Стивом часто тут играли в детстве; Баки обожал рассказывать страшные истории про тоннель, про призраков задавленных людей, что водятся там – а еще там ходит поезд-призрак, Стиви, мы его никогда не видели, потому что никогда не были здесь в полночь, но он ходит, честное слово, и вагон первого класса там полон скелетов...

– Этот, что ли? – раздается голос снаружи, и Баки сперва кажется, что диалог продолжается в его голове. Потому что это голос Стива, слишком хриплый, чтобы быть по-детски звонким. 

– Да нет. Я же тебе говорил. Тот проезжает в полночь. И он пассажирский.

Второго голоса он сначала не узнает. Потом понимает, почему. Собственный голос со стороны всегда звучит незнакомо.

– А это что же? Здесь не бывает поездов. Тем более, таких. 

– Может, – у второго мальчишки – у Баки – в голосе замешательство, которое он пытается не показать, – может, это секретный поезд. Может, он везет что-то такое...

– Куда везет, Бак? Там же рельсы кончаются!

Он не помнит этого диалога. И не помнит, чтобы когда-либо они со Стивом находили на этих путях настоящий состав. 

Но ведь он многое забыл...

– Не говори ерунды, – хрипло говорит Стив совсем рядом с ухом. – Может, его просто сюда отогнали. Может, он теперь не на ходу. Думаешь, нам можно будет тут играть? 

Баки снова безнадежно пытается открыть дверь, но тут же останавливается. Что он сделает, если выйдет? Распугает мальчишек, они разбегутся – а сам он куда пойдет? Что он будет делать в городе детства, исчезнувшем девяносто лет назад? 

А если он превратит Бруклин в такой же Город без названия и без света?

Но и не сделать ничего Баки не может, и поэтому тихонько зовет:

– Стив!

– Кто тут? – настороженный голос, знакомый до боли в ребрах. 

– Я еду издалека, – говорит Баки. – Я хочу кое о чем вас предупредить. 

Он роется по карманам; у него есть квиток от вчерашней зарплаты, но нечем писать. Надо было стащить ручку в баре, надо было...

– Стив! – зовет он снова. На сей раз отвечает ему он сам – маленький:

– Что вам нужно от моего друга, мистер? Кто вы? А если мы позовем полицию?

– Я только хотел попросить карандаш, – говорит Баки смиренно. – Напишу вам пару слов и отдам бумагу, хорошо? А потом поезд уедет. 

– Как он уедет? 

– Так же, как и приехал, – терпеливо говорит Баки.

Через мост. 

Ребята совещаются. Он слышит свистящий шепот Стива. Баки пытается увести его от поезда, почувствовав реальную опасность. Но со Стивом это никогда не работает. 

– Вот, мистер, возьмите!

Бледные исцарапанные пальцы просовывают ему карандаш. Квиток небольшой, так что Баки записывает только самое главное. Сует его в щель, и те же пальцы забирают бумагу.

– Это вы нам написали, сэр?

Естественно; первая строчка: «Стиву и Баки».

– Ребята, я вас только об одном прошу. Вы ничего не поймете сейчас. Только не выбрасывайте его, хорошо? Пусть полежит, пока вы не вырастите. Тогда поймете.

– Мы уже выросли, сэр, – солидно говорит маленький Баки. Потом мальчишки замолкают: видимо, читают послание. А потом раздаются два удивленных возгласа – и поезд начинает двигаться. Медленно, но постепенно набирая скорость.

«Тадах-тах-тах».

Баки не знает, куда он приедет: может, товарняк снова отвезет его в Альпы, и придется все-таки прыгать; может, минут через пять он вернется на знакомый вокзал.

Поезд едет дальше. Солнце все светит в щели и не пропадает.


End file.
